gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bohemian Rhapsody
Bohemian Rhapsody, en español Rapsodia Bohemia, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Journey. La versión original le pertenece a la banda Queen, de su álbum titulado A Night at the Opera. Es cantada por Vocal Adrenaline, con solos de Jesse, en las regionales 2010. Para esta presentación los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline vistieron de negro y rosa. La presentación está sumamente ligada con el nacimiento del bebé de Quinn, Beth, mezclando algunas letras con el dolor que Quinn sufrió, como por ejemplo "let me go" ("déjame ir"). Es la canción más larga presentada hasta la fecha en la serie. Letra Vocal Adrenaline: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see Jesse: I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy Vocal Adrenaline: Because I'm easy come, easy go Little high, little low Jesse (Vocal Adrenaline): Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter (To me) To me Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama (oooooh) didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Jesse con Vocal Adrenaline: Carry on, carry on Jesse: As if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody, I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama (oooooh) (Any way the wind blows) I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all I see a little silhouette of a man Vocal Adrenaline: Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Galileo, Figaro, magnifico Jesse: But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me Vocal Adrenaline: He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Jesse: Easy come, easy go, will you let me go Vocal Adrenaline: Bismillah! No, we will not let you go Let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go, let me go Will not let you go, let me go, never Never let you go, let me go Never let me go, oh No, no, no, no, no, no, no Jesse con Vocal Adrenaline: Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me For me (2x) Jesse: So you think You can stole me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me And leave me to die Oh baby, can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out Just gotta get right outta here Vocal Adrenaline (Vocalizando): Oh, oh yeah, oh yeah Jesse: Nothing really matters, anyone can see Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me Jesse y Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows Curiosidades *La coreografía fue muy agotadora para los bailarines (uno se esguinsó el tobillo, otro tuvo una contusión, otro rompió su dedo, uno se golpeó la cabeza con la cámara), y Jonathan Groff fue herido durante el ensayo recibiendo una cicatriz de 5 pulgadas en uno de sus bíceps por el taco de su compañera de baile. *Debido a la extenuante coreografía, muchos bailarines se accidentaron. Un bailarín elevando a una bailarina sobre sus hombros accidentamente la dejó caer, esto está incluso en la toma final y puede ser visto en el lado derecho de la escena. *Jane Lynch lo nombró su número favorito de la serie. *Se mantuvo como la única canción en glee en ser mostrada en su total longitud hasta la temporada tres, donde It's Not Unusual es mostrada completa. *Jonathan Groff no toca el piano realmente, pero aprendió a tocar esta canción solamente para el episodio. *La coreografía y la letra, reflejan a Quinn entrando en labor. Por ejemplo, cuando las chicas de Vocal Adrenaline están saltando y aterrizan en sus espaldas, Quinn está recostada en la cama del hospital. Además, cuando Vocal Adrenaline está está cantando "Let me go!", Quinn grita justo después "Let me go! (¡Déjame ir!)" *Esta es la canción más larga que glee ha cantado. *Rachel manifiesta en Nationals, que esta presentación fue estándar de oro en las competencias de coro por años. *También Jesse dijo en el mismo capitulo (Nationals) que perdió 10 kg gracias a esa rutina. *Es la segunda canción que Vocal Adrenaline interpreta de Queen, siendo Another One Bites the Dust la primera. *At The Ballet y esta canción son las canciones más largas de toda la historia de glee, superando los cinco minutos, además de ser presentadas en su totalidad (Bohemian es por 10 segundos mas larga que At the Ballet). *La canción es de Queen y se muestra el parto de Quinn. *En el momento del parto, sincornizan la cancion con Quinn. Cuando Vocal Adrenaline canta "Mama" Qinn dice "Mami" lo mismo con "Let me go!" Quinn grita "Let me go!" Cuando ellos dicen "No no no no no no no" Tambien lo hace Quinn. Video thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Vocal Adrenaline Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jesse Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Categoría:Canciones del episodio Journey Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el hospital Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas completas